Pretty Miranda
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Miranda drinks what she thought smelled and tasted sweet; but after drinking it….. hint of Lavi/Kanda/Krory x Miranda


Chii-kun- "Hehe…. Another random one-shot…."

Miranda- "….somehow I have a bad feeling about this….."

Chii-kun- "Hehe…you sure?"

Miranda- "…yes, Hehe… Chii-kun does not own D. gray man, or the song…."

**Pretty Miranda**

Miranda sighed as she placed a pile of books on Komui's desk. The pile was an addition to the many stacks of papers piled on his desk. She was asked by Reever if she could take certain books to Komui's office a moment ago from the library. It amazed her that she didn't trip or fall on the way; but she did carry a few light weighted books so it must have been okay.

No one seemed to be present in the room, which was quite strange. As she glanced around at the desk and her surroundings she wondered if the Supervisor had gotten anything done or planned to clean up his mess; although she heard once from Reever that Komui usually slacks off.

Miranda let out a small cough. Her throat was parched and would gladly have something to drink. Just as she was about to head over towards the cafeteria, something pink caught the corner of her eye. She searched the desk trying to be careful not to hit anything until she spotted a glass cup with pink/reddish liquid beside one of the piles of paper.

_It looks like strawberry juice _she mused as she stared warily at the cup. She carefully picked up the cup into her hands. As she placed the cup near her nose, her heart melted to the sweet smell running through her nostrils. She was very thirsty and couldn't pass the opportunity to taste this liquid.

She savored the taste as she sipped to the last drop of the "juice". She sighed with delight as she separated the cup from her lips.

Satisfied in quenching her thirst, Miranda exited the office and into the hallway/balcony. She held onto the cup until she delivered it to the kitchen for washing.

On the way towards the kitchen, Miranda paused for a moment as she heard singing….. and the voice seemed to be coming clearer and clearer….

"_Pretty woman, walkin' down the hall  
Pretty woman the kind I like to call…." _

She turned around and spotted Lavi rushing up to her. "Lavi!" she seemed a bit surprised to see him. He was the owner of the said singing voice. _He….has a nice voice…. _She admitted.

"_Pretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truth,"_ Lavi grinned at her as he sang. _"No one could look as good as you, mercy!"_ At "mercy", he fell on his knees before her and opened his arms wide dramatically.

_Did he just…. Call me a pretty woman?_ Her cheeks flushed red. She shook her head vigorously, snapping her out of the thought. Miranda then looked closely at Lavi and something told her he seems to be acting a bit strange?

"Um…Lavi, thank you, but I need to….AH!" her heart skipped a beat when she almost bumped into the cold-hearted exorcist. "K-Kanda-san."

Kanda silently stood there until….

"_Pretty woman won't you pardon me,"_ Kanda slightly bowed before her as he sang. He then glanced up and looked into her eyes. _"Pretty woman I couldn't help but see."_

"O-oh my…." _Him too? He could sing, too. _She stepped a few traces back as Kanda calmly approached her.

"_Pretty woman that you look lovely as can be,"_ Kanda softly caressed her cheek. Heat rose on Miranda's face then smoke shot from her ears. He grinned seductively at her. _"Are you lonely just like me?"_ he growled.

"Ah….um…. "Miranda stuttered as she took a few steps away from Kanda. _I-I doubt Kanda would act like this…. _She rushed down the hall with Kanda and Lavi pursuing her.

Few moments later as she reached the corridors, she became startled when Krory suddenly appeared before her. He started to sing too…

"_Pretty woman stop awhile  
Pretty woman talk awhile_....Oof!"

Miranda let out a slight gasp as Krory was suddenly smacked to the side by Lavi's hammer.

"_Pretty woman give your smile to me...." _

Then, Krory, Lavi, and Kanda sang at the same time, while crowding around the poor woman: _"Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah" _

Kanda shoved the other two to the side. _"Pretty woman look my way..." _

Lavi pushed Kanda back, and stepped forward towards her. _"Pretty woman say you'll stay with me-ee"_

Kanda then kicked Lavi in the side. _"Cuz I need you, I'll treat you right..." _

While, Kanda and Lavi were wrestling, Krory stepped forward and lent out his hand. _"Come with me baby, be mine tonight."_

Miranda stared into Krory's eyes as if pulled by her heart strings. As she slowly reached her hand for his......

She stepped back, startled as Kanda and Lavi lunged at Krory and the three startled to wrestle.

Miranda then made a mad break for it down the hall. She slightly glanced back towards the huge pile of dust clouds. In what seem to be in a matter of seconds, Kanda, Krory, and Lavi caught up to her.

"_Pretty woman don't walk on by,"_ Kanda sang as he reached out his hand to reach her.

"_Pretty woman don't make me cry,"_ Krory sang sadly.

"_Pretty woman don't walk away, hey, OK,"_ Lavi sang, starting to feel upset.

Miranda stopped in her tracks and looked back towards the guys. They stopped chasing her after Lavi sang his line; also were a few distances away.

Kanda sighed and shrugged.

"_If that's the way it must be, OK  
I guess I'll go back to my room, it's late." _

Krory then added,  
_"There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
What do I see?"_

Miranda then spotted Lenalee a few distances away at the opposite side of the guys. She seemed to be talking to someone, laughing with him/her. Miranda thought of talking to her about this "mess" so she walked towards her friend's direction.

"_Is she walkin' back to me?"_ Kanda wondered, as if his hope was fulfilled.

"_Yeah, she's walkin' back to me,"_ Lavi grinned widely. Then the three guys concluded....

_Oh, oh, pretty woman_

"Lenalee-chan! I'm so glad you're here!" Miranda then turned towards the person Lenalee was talking to. "Oh, you too, Allen-kun."

"Miranda, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked with concern.

"Uh…well, I don't think Lavi, Krory, and Kanda-san are….well….." She glanced to her right where Lavi, Kanda, and Krory were a few distanced away.

"Eh? What am I doing here?" Lavi glanced around puzzled. "I thought that…. Ow…. Why does my head hurt?" he groaned.

Krory winced as he touched his cheek. "How did I get this bruise?"

"Che! I'm out," Kanda scoffed as he walked away from everyone.

"Oh hey, Allen, Lenalee, how was your mission?" Lavi chimed. Krory followed after him towards their friends.

Miranda stared the three guys in disbelief.

"It was fine," Lenalee replied.

"Miranda, they seem fine to me," Allen remarked.

"Is everything all right, Miranda?" Krory asked with concern.

Miranda opened her mouth, but only stuttered words escaped her lips. "Uh….um…."

11111111111111

"Hey Supervisor, you… what are you looking for?" Reever inquired.

Komui glanced up from under his desk.

"Have you seen my Love Potion?"

**End**

**1111111111111111111**

Chii-kun- "Wasn't that fun?" (grins)

Miranda- "eh?!!"

Chii-kun- "The song was "Pretty Woman" by Elvis Presley. Also, this happened one time in that episode of Mahou Sensei Negima…. Well, almost." XD

Miranda- "….Re-read and review……"


End file.
